Groups
Group Rules ''Group Creation Anyone can create a Group once they reach level 10. Maintaining a Group In order for your Group to remain open, the following condition must be met. *At least 4 Group members must have logged into the game within 1 month. Groups found not to be meeting this condition will have a message sent to their Leaders. *This condition does not apply to Groups within their first month of creation. :1st Message: Warning :2nd Message: Imminent Group Deletion Warning :3rd Message: Group Deletion Complete Notification Leader & Subleader The creator of a Group will automatically become its Leader. Leaders hold the following powers unavailable to other Group members *Group deletion *Group application management *Group Leader/Subleader assignment *Group Comment editing *Group Points management Subleaders hold the following powers. *Group application management *Group Comment editing *Group Points management If a Leader leaves a Group, its Subleader will automatically become the new Leader. If no Subleader has been set, then the Group member who has donated the most Group Points will become the new Leader. If the Leader does not log in for two weeks, the Subleader will automatically become the new Leader. Leaving & Deleting Groups After leaving a Group, being removed from a Group or deleting a Group, you will not be able to create or join another Group for 72 hours. '''Group Points' You can earn Group Points after joining a Group. You can get Group Points randomly by completing everyday activities: * Work & Study * Recommendations * Talking with other Players' Girlfriends * Likes The max amount of Group Points that can be earned a day is 10. Group Points can be given to your Group in order to raise its level. Raising your Group's level will allow you to invite more members, as well as gain access to new Expansions. You can have a total of ?? Members. Expansions Expansions are gradually unlocked as the Group Level is raised. After unlocking new Expansions, they become available for purchase using Group Points. The following are examples of available Expansions. ''Group Icon The Group must be at least '''level 2' and 200 Group Points are needed. Icons can be changed freely after unlocking. ''Group Work The Group must be at least '''level 3' and 200 Group Points are needed. Group Work is a special type of Work that all members in your group can take part in together. The length of time will depend on the total number of Group members, and can be changed by Focusing together or using Timesavers. Once time reaches zero, all participating members will receive rewards for their efforts. ''Focus Reduce the total time by anywhere between 5 and 480 minutes at random. *''Can only be done once per day. ''Use Timesaver Use any owned Timesavers to reduce the amount of time remaining. *''Can only be done twice per day. You may sometimes receive Hair Coupons upon completing Group Work. These can be used at the Hair Stylist to purchase new hairstyles. Precaution *Only Group Members who took part in Group Work (by Focusing or using Time-Reduction Items) can receive this reward. ''Group Study The Group must be at least '''level 4' and 500 Group Points are needed. When a group unlocks Group Study, they also get a Group Character which gains EXP from individual group members' own Girlfriend's studies. If you are a part of a group that has unlocked Group Study, in addition to the regular EXP and trait changes earned from studying, you will start to gain Group Character EXP whenever you complete studying. Group Character EXP will go towards leveling up whichever personality you currently have your Group Character set on. Each group member can set their Group Character to their own choice of personality without affecting other group members. The Group Character will start off with the Standard Personality, and gradually unlock more as she levels up. Each Group Member can set the Character's Personality to any one they like, and enjoy conversations not available anywhere else in-game. The Group Character's appearance will change based off of whatever Personality you choose for her. Types Group leaders can also unlock extra backgrounds and beds for the Group Character by spending group points. Once unlocked, each member can customize the Group Character as they like without affecting other members' choices. Group Study Rooms Group Study Pets ''Take a Break Studying too hard is never healthy, so it's a good idea to allow your Group Character to Take a Break once in a while. The amount of time the Character can Take a Break for will increase as she levels up. The character will even find and pick up items as she walks around Taking a Break. Each Group Member can use the Take a Break option separately without affecting other members, so feel free to use it as often as you'd like. 'Group Closet ''' The Group must be at least level 5 and 500 Group Points are needed. Gain the ability to share outfits up to R rarity with your Group Members. You can increase the Group Closet Space by 10 for 100 Group Points. You can have a maximum of 1000 spaces. Group Lookbook The Group must be level 6 and 500 Group Points are needed. It allows you to post comments with your Girlfriend's image attached, for all other members of the Group to see. Extra slots can be added one at a time, up to a maximum of 50. *All slots are shared between all Group members. Miscellaneous Group Headers Category:Guide Category:FAQ